


最后一次

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 病人Duff/护士Steven（斜线无意义）
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Kudos: 3





	最后一次

**Author's Note:**

> 病人Duff/护士Steven（斜线无意义）

秋风给闷热的天气灌入了一丝凉爽，Steven打开窗户，让风吹在脸上，说实话，他有点想念夏天了。

6号房的病人又在厕所里吐的死去活来，春夏秋冬，一年又一年，什么都改变不了他的固执，Steven对他浪费生命的行为感到气愤，而隔壁病房新来的小女孩似乎害怕这个要把内脏吐出来了叔叔，也是，瞧瞧他苍白的脸，凹陷的双颊，乱糟糟的头发，药物治疗和他不要命的态度几乎掏空了这具年轻的躯体。

Steven还记得Duff刚来医院的时候，夸张的造型惊呆了他的主治医生，Steven觉得他的脸看起来像个女人，如果他真的是女人的话，那漂亮的金发和红唇就更顺眼了，只需撩撩头发，便杀死世间所有男人。

几轮检查后，Steven得知男人需要长期治疗，他带着男人办理手续，然后Duff住进了医院的6号病房。

他喜欢坐在床上弹琴，喜欢哼哼自己写的歌，有次Duff和隔壁的病人吵了起来，男人掏出酒瓶砸了那人的脑袋，Steven不知道他是怎么把酒带进来的，但他很负责的收走了男人的伏特加和他私藏的药物，即使男人可怜巴巴的哀求他，Steven也没有动摇。男人也曾光鲜过，他是个小有名气的摇滚乐队的贝斯手，Steven甚至偷偷收藏了几张他的海报，小护士不知道男人后不后悔，但他为男人感到可惜。

呕吐声停止了，Duff磕磕绊绊的走回房间，Steven也关上窗户，他得给男人送药了。

Steven走进病房的时候，他正在化妆，用粉底和口红涂抹那张毫无生气的脸，红唇已经不是男人的标志了，他被恶习侵蚀的破败不堪，让Steven想到了奶奶最爱的那只丑陋又易碎的花瓶。

“该吃药了。”

Steven看着男人熟练地吞咽药片，他叹了一口气，伸手从枕头下摸出一只打火机，“要是想死，就从楼上跳下去，绝对比抽烟快的多。”Steven给男人换了一瓶药，重新检查了一下针头。“而且几乎没有痛苦。”Duff眨眨眼，他犹豫了一下，最后还是拿出了存货，Steven知道这不是男人私藏的全部，但他没有多说。

就像奶奶无条件喜爱那个破花瓶，Steven也愿意接受糟糕贝斯手的吻，Duff把Steven拉到床上，他们曾在这张病床上滚过无数个夜晚，他们咽下对方的喘息和呻吟，现在，这张老久的床开始嘎吱作响了，“......需要换张床吗？”Steven问埋在自己脖颈间啃咬的男人，Duff没回话，Steven也闭了嘴。

最终还是Steven打断了这个黏黏糊糊的拥抱，“我要给Irene换药了。”Steven试图把Duff拉起来。

“不。”

“一会她该睡了。”

“不。”

“放开我啦，Duff。”

“你最近总是去隔壁哄那个小丫头。”

“Irene只有8岁。”

“那十分钟后回来。”

“......好。”

Steven洗掉脸上的口红印，然后扣好上衣的扣子，当他准备离开病房时，Duff突然叫住他，“不用换了。”男人说，Steven愣了愣，随后点点头。

“真是个可爱的孩子。”Duff靠在枕头上，他握住Steven的手指，小护士的手腕上还系着一根粉色丝带。

“是啊。”

“我猜你也会有一个可爱的女儿。”

Steven突然笑了起来，“你给我生么？”

“操你的......”

护士凑过去吻Duff，他安抚性地摸了摸病人的头发，“嘘，别生气了。”

男人没多久就睡着了，但Steven的手指依然被他握在手里，护士只好坐在病床边陪着他，三人间对一个人来说总归是太空了，病房安静的都能听见药水滴答的声音，床上的人睡不安稳，不仅做噩梦而且还蹬被子，在Steven第三次替Duff盖好被子时，护士也撑不住地合上了眼。

Steven好像做了个梦，他梦见和Duff一起去看乐队的演出，梦见冰镇可乐的凉气，梦见水果糖的味道，梦见弥漫着酒气的吻，梦见...梦见......Steven猛地惊醒，天还没亮，他抽出手指，悄悄离开了病房。

入夏时，Duff的主治医生开始男人对睁一只眼闭一只眼，现在院子里的树叶已经发黄，过不了多久它们就会随风飘落，盖住院子里的红砖路，Steven也开始对Duff的行为假装看不见了，他默默收拾男人的烟灰缸，有时候还会带两瓶啤酒过来。

Duff死在了Steven刚准备换棉服的时候，他痛苦地离开了，男人好像咳了很多血，甚至染红了窗帘。

他们说的没错，Duff没有活过今年冬天。Steven的奶奶每天会给她丑陋的花瓶插上漂亮的玫瑰，秋日凋零的树会在春天生出新芽，但Steven不能让Duff回到那个夏天，Duff也不会再次躺在6号病房的床上。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考《你是凶手》（2019）
> 
> 感觉强化不太合适这个梗，但小傻比其他人看起来更人畜无害一点，所以。。。


End file.
